Adventures in Glowerhaven
Ben Tennyson has just turned 18, but during his birthday trip to Europe. His omnitrix suddenly took him to Glowerhaven, where Kyra and Eric desperately asked Ben to save the kingdom's future. But he and Gwen can't do it alone, they team up with Kyra, Eric, Hopgobiln, and the PokeSquad! Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Eric the Wizard * Kari Wahlgren as Gwendolyn Tennyson/Charmcaster/Serena * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max * Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko * Jodi Benson as Kyra/Misty * Jeff Bennett as Hopgoblin/Captain Angus * Matthew Broderick as Ash Ketchum * D.B. Sweeney as Brock * Fred Tatasciore as Cilan * Katie Griffin as Iris * Steve Blum as Tracy * Will Friedle as Max * Tara Strong as May * Elijah Wood as Spyro the Dragon * Billy West as Sparx the Dragonfly * E.G Daily as Cynder the Dragon * Trevor Devall as John Conner * Laura Bailey as Sarah Conner * Chiara Zanni as Dawn * Charlet Chung as Bonnie * Matt Olsen as Clement * Keith Ferguson as Kiawe * David DeLuise as Sophocles * Andie McAffe as Lana * Tia Carrere as Mallow * Laura Bailey as Lillie * Kelsey Grammar as Victor Veloci * Tim Curry as Gary Oak/Gelvarod * TJ the DJ as Man-Dragon * Steve Blum as Vilgax * Malcolm McDowell as Kevin/Val Khan/Lord Maliss * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Sorron * Mark Hamill as Malefor * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Juggernaut: a villain who hates everything new and is often destroying a lot of stuff. * TBA. Guest Stars * Dante Basco as Jake Long (A Surprise American Dragon) * Jodi Benson as Ariel (Kyra's Fury) * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly (Ben to the Future)/Milo Thatch (Journey to Atlantis) * Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown (Ben to the Future) * Christian Portenza as Chris McLean (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Scott McCord as Jacques (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Julie Lemieux as Josee (The Glowerhaven Olympic Games) * Josh Keaton as Jak (Unexpected Allies) * Max Casella as Daxter (Unexpected Allies) * Dave Coulier as Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Frank Welker as Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Arsenio Hall as Winston Zeddermore (Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven) * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady (Jurassic Ben) * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing (Jurassic Ben) * Dave Golez as Figment (A Figment of Imagination) * Eric Idle as Devon (A Figment of Imagination) * Greg Berger as Cornwall (A Figment of Imagination) * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan (Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!) * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!) * Tom Cruise as Lt. Pete Maverick (Top Gun Ben) * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones (Raiders of The Lost Dragon Crystal) * Cree Summer as Kida (Journey to Atlantis) * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (A Toothless Adventure) * James Earl Jones * TBA. Aliens Ben sometimes calls his aliens different names to avoid confusion with other omnitrix wearers. Ben: *Wildmutt "Benmutt" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Four Arms "BenFour" (Richard McGonagle) *Krookidle "KrookoBendile (Jeff Bennett) *Grey Matter "Ben Matter" (Richard Steven Horvitz) *Greninja "BenNinja" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Aerodyctal "AeroBendyctal" (Doug Parker) *Na'vi "Ben'vi" (David Owelywo) *Hopgoblin "BenGoblin" (Jeff Bennett) *Porygon "PoryBen" (Rob Paulson) *Mewtwo "MewBen" (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu "Benchu" (Billy West) *Yoshi "Benshi" (Frank Welker) *Heatblast "HeatBen" (Steve Blum) *Butterfree "ButterBen" (Andrea Libman) *Latios "Bentios" (Bumper Robinson) *Shocksquatch "BenSquatch" (Keith Ferguson) *Wailord "WailBen" (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard "ChariBen" (Keith Szrabajka) *Diamondhead "DiamondBen" (Jim Ward) *Boldur "Bendur" (Lee Tockar) *Upgrade "BenGrade" (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ditto "Benno" (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril "Bendril" (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly "StinkBen" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Popollio "Benpollio" (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa "Benopa" (Ogie Banks) *Cannonbolt "CannonBen" (Fred Tatasciore) *Lucario "Bencario" (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle "SquirBentle" (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller "BenDweller" (Danny Trejo) *GhostFreak "GhostBen" (Steve Blum) *Ditto "BenKnight" (Rob Paulsen) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big "BenBig" (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy "EyeBen" (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitzwolfer "BenWolf" (Udo Kier) *Snare-oh "Ben-Oh" (Richard Green) *Frankenstrike FrankenBen" (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck "BenChuck" (Dave Wittenberg) *Wildvine WildBen" (Jim Ward) *XLR8 "XLR10" (Jim Ward) *Ripjaws "BenJaws" (Fred Tatasciore) *Swampfire "BenFire" (David Kaye) *Echo Echo "BenEcho" (Plain Talk) *Humungousaur "Benosaurus" (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jetray "BenRay" (John DiMaggio) *Big Chill "BenChill" (Tom Kenny) *Chromastone "BenaStone" (Dwight Schultz) *Brainstorm "BenStorm" (Corey Burton) *Spidermonkey "SpiderBenMonkey" (Frank Welker) *Goop "BenGoop" (Frank Welker) *Alien X "Ben X" (Various) *Turtonator "BenTurtonator" (Fred Tatasciore) *Rowlett "Benlett" (N/A) *Draconian Dragon "BenDragon" (Yuri Lowenthal) *GatorCroc (Fred Tatasciore) *Arcticguana (Tom Kane) *Buzzshock (Charlie Adler) *Spitter (Dave Wittenberg) *Atomix (Max Mittleman) *Toepick (Dave B. Mitchell) *Lodestar (Piotr Michael) *Rath (Danny Trejo) - dresses as a luchador *Nanomech (Danny Cooksey) Kyra *Has the same aliens as Ben, but calls them different names to avoid confusion. *??? Eric *Has the same aliens as Ben, but calls them different names to avoid confusion. *??? Ash *he can transform into any Pokémon, but calls his forms different names to avoid confusion. *??? Main Antagonists * Malefor (Mark Hamill) - the main antagonist of the first season from The Legend of Spyro. He first appeared in The Adventure Begins: Part 2 at the end, watching Ben and his friends looking at the sky. He appears in a 17-long story arc in Season 1 as his goal is to take over Glowerhaven. * The Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) - an X-Men villain, and the main antagonist of the second season, he has a story arc in Season 2 which is based on the Sentinel Attack whom he taken advantage of. * Dr, Abraham Yocara (Charlie Adler) * TBA. Episodes Season 1 * The Adventure Begins: Part 1 - It begins in Belgium and Ben along with the whole family must help their kin from Glowerhaven through the portal, that leads to Sarcania. * The Adventure Begins: Part 2 - After the team encounters Vilgax, Eric suddenly releaizes the truth about RaptorDyne and it's plans to rule the world. The team must head back to the castle! But they have to fight off some predators in the forests of Glowerhaven. * A Big Problem - Malefor has arrived at Glowerhaven and plans to take over the kingdom, the team must save the kingdom, but they can't do it alone. (This is one of the first times the Dragon Kingdoms are involved. * Stupid Frog! - Ben is forced to work with Hopgoblin after an incident with his Hopgoblin form. * RaptorDyne - Ash buys a RaptorPhone, which he doesn't know that the phone is actually a mind controlling device. He may be immune but the Raptors are aware.. * Sumo Slammers: The Movie - After Grandpa Max forbids Ben to see the new Sumo Slammers movie, he gets help from Hopgoblin and tries to head to the cinema without Grandpa noticing. * Dragon Sickness - Kyra comes down with a cold, but surprisingly, her dragon form has some unexpected side effects such as Fire sneezing, can the team cure Kyra? * A Surprise American Dragon - The team find themselves working with Jake Long, as they discover ??? * Sorren Returns: Part 1 - Sorren returns to get revenge on Kyra and Eric, and hunts them and Ben. * Sorren Returns: Part 2 - Not knowing Ben has spellbinding powers like Eric, and that Misty is the Dragon Princess, Sorren is in for it. * Forest Magic - The team discovers a forest with magic, * The Great Glowerhaven Air Race - Ben uses his Latios form to compete in the annual Glowerhaven Air Race, but is targeted by Sixsix. * Hopgremlin - Feeling down at by an angry group of Pokesquad, Ben, Eric, Gwen and Max, Hopgoblin meets a gremlin, who suddenly merges with him. * Mr. Eric, we Have a Problem! - Eric discovers a problem from Ben and the gang when their ship has been blow not up, so he tries to rescue them. * Night of the Were-Dragon - Ben is bitten by a Were-Dragon, as he realizes he is becoming one. * Alien Zits - When Hobgoblin suffers some alien zits, he suddenly feels like he is an alien. Only to find out he's becoming one! Season 2 * Aquatic Pressure- After his omnitrix malfunctions while exploring an abandoned pirate ship, Ben is stuck as Wailord until the omntrix can get repaired. But that's going to be a problem since Wailord cannot breath in the surface, and the repair soap is out of the water! Can Wailord make it to the repair shop without suffocating? * Science vs. Magic - after an argument, Gwen tries to do an experiment that can outbeat Eric's magic. * Judgement Day - The end is coming, and Ben and the gang have to stop it from happening, which is the arrival of the Qaundhar. * Wildmutt's New Form - Ben discovers Wildmutt is more wolf than mutt, as he becomes more savage, leading the team to take evasive action to save their friend. * Dinosaurs in Glowerhaven - They discover there are frozen dinosaurs beneath Glowerhaven, as they have to tame them. Hopgoblin also meets his pterodactyl ancestor Petrie, as they realize they have a lot in common. * Magic gone Wrong- As punishment for her rudeness, Gwen finds out her magic has turned against her, causing her to have tons of bad luck, as she is forced with one solution, she has to apologize to Ben for the biggest rude thing she has ever done to him...which was not revealing that she was the New Charmcaster, and for allowing the Robot to steal her life. * Grey Matter and Hopgoblin- When Hopgoblin is captured by poachers, Ben as Grey Matter ends up in the same situation as he is, as they have to escape. * The Day of the Dragons- Today is the day of the Dragons, as they have a tradition that they have to take the skies around the world and chooses Ben to to be a guide, but Ben doesn't know the tradition, which is very mysterious to him and the rest of the team. * Kevin Arrives- Kevin seeks revenge for his humiliation, as he tries to oust Ben for failing to deceive him with the Robot. * Kevin Arrives Part 2. Kevin tries to harm Ben, but ultimately realizes he's his friend. can Ben and Kevin get along? * Ben and Hopgoblin Get Grounded- When an Avalanche hits them while rescuing a tourist bus, Ben and Hopgoblin gets trapped by it, and ends up in an underground kingdom with hobgoblins, and Hopgoblin finally meets his long-lost brother! But ???. * Kyra's Fury- Kyra ends up going furious over some ancestor being blind and stupid over falling over a man out of lust. * Enter the Dragon- After a small creature enters Kyra's body and harms her. Ben must use Beedrill to enter her body and save her. * National Alien Day- Celebrating a holiday called, National Alien Day, Ben and the team spend some time with some aliens, but the Forever Knights do not like the holiday, and want to destroy it. * Don't Eat the Alien Food!- After accidentally eating alien food, Ash feels like he is turning alien, which he is. * Wizard Graduation- Today is Eric's graduation at wizard school, but it is all about to be ruined by Hex, who acquires some spells for a plan. Season 3 * Escape from the Pound: after Wildmutt and Hopgoblin are captured by animal control, they are taken to a pound where the duo have to escape. This episode parodies prison escape films. * Grandpa Max's Big Secret- Grandpa Max has a big secret that everyone wants to know. He ???. * The Juggernaut Returns- When it is announced that Glowerhaven's NoiseLand Arcade will be demolished to make room for a new electronics superstore, this angers the Juggernaut as he threatens to destroy the new store. Now Ben and the team must stop the Juggernaut from causing havoc. * Sad Ben- When Ben's girlfriend, Julie accidentally got put into a coma by Vilgax drones, Ben finds himself in a depressing moment when he wishes he had never gone alien, only to find out it was for their own safety. * Ben to the Future- In this parody of Back to the Future, Doc has been gunned down again by terrorists, and this time Marty has been a victim, leaving Ben to use the time traveling machine to warn the 2 about getting shot, only to end up meeting his 10-year old self! * Omnitrix Glitches- Ben's watch begins to glitch, causing strange hybrid forms. Ben and the team must find Azmuth and get a replacement battery. * Ben gets Busted- Ben gets accused for crimes he didn't do, so he and Hopgoblin sets off to find the true criminal, who turns out to be ??? * Card Sharks - In order to beat Eric in a card tournament, Ben and Ash make up a make-belief story about Ben encountering a hitman who killed his boss for a formula, and relocated to Deliverance, Alabama where he has a new identity to protect himself, including his family. Surpisingly, this story turns out to be true as the hitman raids the tournament and bets a 2 on 2 Go-Fish game, can Ben and Eric win the game, or will they have to face the fury of the hit man? * Trapped in the Sewers- When Hop gets trapped in the sewers by giant alligators, Ben and the Team must rescue him. * The Glowerhaven Olympic Games Part 1- Entering the Glowerhaven Olympic Games, the Team realize there is someone trying to sabotage the games. * The Glowerhaven Olympic Games Part 2- Having discovered it was Jacques and Josee from the Ridonculous Race for the incident involving them getting silver when Jacques accidentally dropped Josee one time, as they try to get revenge on the man responsible for their humiliation....Chris McLean, but not everyone likes Chris McLean for the torture he brings in Total Drama. * Bad Stinkfly!- Ben's Stinkfly has a pretty bad gas after drinking down too much smoothies, but his fighting with Juggernaut leads to another bad smell, Ben tries everything to get the smell off him, but fails. This leaves Ben with the only option to have StinkFly clean, by using Soap from Mars. * Be Careful of What You Say- Eric has a tendency of cursing, as Grandpa Max hears all the language, he orders Ben, Gwen, and everyone not to curse for the rest of the drive to Downtown Sarcarina. But everyone does other crazy things instead, forcing Max to make a choice. Season 4 * Unexpected Allies- after a freak accident, Jak and Daxter are suddenly transported to Glowerhaven, where Jak's stubbornness clashes with the Team when they try to return to their world. * Revenge of Animo- Dr. Animo finally seeks his revenge on Ben, but using Dragon, Horse DNA to target some of the girls with big butts and turn them into horses and dragons, while he turns Gwen into a horse to ride on, he turns Misty into a frog. * Punishment- The team find themselves facing punishment for Animo's violence in the previous episode, when they must work to earn everyone's trust. * Ben and Kevin- There were some good times when Ben and Kevin were close, though Ben is reluctant to never work with Kevin again, Vilgax, Animo, Billions and Argit want revenge on Kevin for the Robot manipulating them, can Ben and Kevin set aside their differences and save the day? * The Glowerhaven Bowling Tournament- Ben, Ash, Eric, Max and others enter the Glowerhaven bowling tournament in order to win a big trophy, but finds themself challenged by other competitors. * Lovesick Hopgoblin- Hopgoblin finds himself falling in love with a female Hopgoblin. * Pokemon Obstacle Course- In an alternate universe with Pokemon, Ash finds himself reunited with Pikachu, while the others find themselves re-united with their Pokemon, and Ben, Gwen, Kyra and Eric find themselves befriending their own Pokemon. * Bens Unite!- When Eon returns to destroy Ben in his universe, Ben finds himself teaming up with the Ben 10's of the multiverse (Ben 10,000, Ben 23, No Watch Ben and Gwen 10) to resist Eon's attack. * Eric Vs. Farming- Back at Todd Maplewood's farm, Eric has trouble facing farming, but he uses his aliens to make it fun. * Fun at the Beach- Everyone is having a fun time at the beach, for swimming and volleyballing, but Misty finds herself belonging in the ocean than land, which ???. Now Ben and the team must snap her out of it and save her before any chaos happens from UnderSwimmer! * Na'vi Problems- Following a battle with a shape-shifting alien, Ben finds himself trapped in the form of Na'vi, as he can't find a way to return to normal. This leads Ben to go to ??? so that he find the Omnitrix instruction manual. * Ghostbusters at Glowerhaven Part 1- The Ghostbusters team up with the Team when they find ZSkayr and his minions have stolen a scroll relating to Gozar and Vigo. * Ghostbusters as Glowerhaven Part 2- When ZSkayr brings the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man as his destroyer to attack Glowerhaven, Ben, the team and the Ghostbusters have to stop ZSkayr. Season 5 * Ben and Julie- After Julia proposes to Ben, he feels frightened if he can't go through with it or not, but will he do it before Billy Billions and Selena Olk get revenge for Ben exposing Billions at his wedding and Julie for exposing her as Kai Green. * Jurassic Ben- Ben and the team work with Owen Grady and Claire Dearing when they find Dr. Animo working with Henry Wu for Indominous Rex DNA he plans to use on Ben for revenge. * PikaMountain- Ash and Ben finds a Pikachu mountain with magical powers, and finds themselves transformed into Pikachus and are reunited with Pikachu again, as he discovered ever since his Avatar was exposed, Pikachu was hiding in the mountain. * Return to Goblin Kingdom- The team return to Goblin Kingdom when they find The Ogre Master has taken control of them. * He's my Friend and a Whole lot More!- Today is Ben and Julie's wedding day, as he finally faces his fears of getting married, with help from Ash and Eric (who did something to make Kyra happy on their wedding day). Note: Ben and Julie will not return until "Honeymoon Gone Wrong", so the other characters get center stage for about 4 episodes. * Draco's Birthday- Today is Draco's birthday, as Ash, Kyra, Serrifas, Cyrus and Eric decide to give him the best birthday ever. * Hopgoblin Commits Tax Fraud- When Hopgoblin realizes he didn't pay his taxes, he is afraid of going to jail. So he disguises himself as "Cool Joe" to avoid being spotted. * Eric is a Bad Father- When Eric realizes Kyra is pregnant, he doesn't know how to handle being a father, so he turns to Captain Angus for help. * Kyra gets Spiked- When Kyra gets spiked by a poison vodka, Eric and Hopgoblin must find a way to cure her. * Honeymoon Gone Wrong- While Ben and Julie enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii, they find their honeymoon attacked by Princess Looma, who is angered to find that Ben is now married to Julie, while Argit reveals to her that Kevin knocked him out so that he could use the proposal as an advantage to keep Ben from knowing about the Robot, so Ben hitches Looma with Kevin in a forced marriage in Planet Khoros. Meanwhile, chaos ensues at the Rustbucket, as Kyra's crystal is breaking, as she accidentally broke Brock's hand, even as Gwen and the other girls try to get her some good food to help her pregnancy, they end up chased by a bunch of Pokémon like Rowlett, Squirtle, Charizard, and other Pokemon, and Max, Ash and Eric find themselves in it when Hopgoblin's cousin causes mayhem by breaking the engine accidently. * Stupid Ottsel!- Now that Ben is back from his honeymoon, Hopgoblin finds himself clashing with Daxter the Ottsel for his stupidity. ???. * Kyra Vs. Cartoon Violence- Kyra has seen shows like Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes, but when she sees violence in the shows, she finds herself facing a cartoon character called, Xingo as he pops out of his show to cause mayhem. So she bans cartoons to avoid any other situation, which angers Eric, Ben and Hopgoblin as they try to prove Kyra wrong! * Saturday Night Alien Fever - in this parody of the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever, Ben ???. * Wizard of the Year- Each year there is a title called, "Wizard of the Year", where every spellbinder of the order gains the title for the magic they do to help people, Ben and Eric wonders how he could win the title when he faces Hex as he tries to get revenge on the duo. * Wildmutt Embarrassment- Ben is trapped as Wildmut after his omnitrix malfunctions in a battle with ???, and finds himself as a girl's pet with a collar, as the team have to find a way to save him, but not upset the girl. * The Babies are Coming! Part 1- Kyra's pregnancy finally comes in, as she is close to having triplets, Eric tends to her, while something else is coming. * The Babies are Coming! Part 2- Sorron learns of Kyra having babies as he tries to kill them to make a new necklace to become an all powerful dragon, but he doesn’t know what's coming to him. Season 6 * An American Were-Dragon in Sarcania- Ben discovers the Forever Knights desire something in Sarcania, as Ben as Were-Dragon sniffs it out. * Babysitting Troubles- While Kyra and Eric are out for a romantic day out, Ben, Gwen, Ash, and Hopgoblin babysit the triplets, only to discover the triplets can turn into dragons. Chaos ensures when the triplets start causing trouble around the castle! Can Ben and his friends babysit the triplets? * A Figment of Imagination- Figment arrives to visit his cousin Devon and Cromwell and invites Ben and the gang on a tour of Dragon Country. But unfortunately, Malefor is secretly waiting for revenge. Ben and the Gang must teach Figment that not everything is happy. * Omnitrix Mischief- After shoplifting a video game as ???, Ben and Hopgoblin is sentenced to community service, where they have to work at King's Diner for the day. * Where's My Parents- Hopgoblin wonders who his parents are, and where they live. * The Glowerhaven Circus- Ben auditions with his aliens forms to perform tricks at a circus. When suddenly, he discovers the Nuevo Circus Freaks (led by Frightwig, with Acid Breath and Thumbskull as her lieutenants, and 6 more recruits) trying to steal from the act. Ben must put on a good show for the audience and prove the villains wrong! * Crossover 751 Part 1- in this Canary 751 crossover, Ben and the gang help Smallfoot and Spatt with help building their new planet, but things get out of hand when J'Eris returns with revenge on Smallfoot for his defeat in ??? * Crossover 751 Part 2- When all of the Alien canaries are taken by J'Eris, Vilgax and Sorren, Ben, Smallfoot, Ash and the rest of the gang team up to save them. * Dragon Princesses (and wizards) Unite!- when ???, all the Dragon Princesses like ??? and all of Eric's wizard friends like Merlin and Harry Potter must save Glowerhaven from an extreme attack! * Hopgoblin Vs. Horror Movies- While the babies are sleep, Ben, Gwen, Eric, Kyra and Ash watch a horror film involving zombies, only for the zombies to come to life, and a scared Hopgoblin has to stop them from attacking Sarcania. * King's Diner Attack- King Neron and his Quandahr ruin a dinner feast of the heroes, as he wants something GlowerHaven has been hiding. * Eric Vs. Furries- Eric faces an Avatar group of Furries, with human characteristics. * On a Diet- Grandpa Max has been having problems with his heart, so Gwendolyn puts him through pressure on a diet without eating anything. Desperate to escape, he discreetly orders Ben and Hopgoblin to get him a burger in exchange for tickets to a Sumo Slammers VR Experience game, but when Max ate the burgers, he suffers a heart attack, as Ben frantically takes him to a hospital with Hop calling for an ambulance, can Max be saved? * Hopgoblin and the Dentist- Hopgoblin goes to the dentist for his first check-up, only for him to end up panicking at the procedures! Can Ben and the Gang help Hopgoblin through the appointment? * UpChuck Bullying- Cash and J.T., Ben's old school bullies are being bullied by a 2-man group of jerks who ordered them to get them lattes, while Ben deals with a another bullying problem between Mean Upchuck Perks, picking on Upchuck Murks, as he has Tockar find a way to stop bullying. But his Upchuck form gets bullied for its appearance! * Top Gun Ben- Ben finds himself in a time traveling adventure where he meets Lt. Pete Maverick as he discovered an alien terrestrial in the sky. * Hopgoblin gets an Omnitrix- Ben decides to ask Azmuth to give Hopgoblin his own Omnitrix, while mentoring him on how to use it. * What's Wrong with New?- The original Charmcaster strikes again after giving birth to a son named Devin following her failed relationship with Darkstar, and manipulates Juggernaut into helping her attack things he doesn't like in exchange of helping her end the fact that Gwen was posing as her. * Alien Potty Training- A space dog from another planet that goes to the bathroom in trees or fire hydrants arrives on Earth, when Ben is mistakenly taken as Wildmutt. * Mission to Mars Part 1- The team go on a mission to Mars to find out about the fate of John Carter. * Mission to Mars Part 2- Held captive by the Red Martians of Mars, Ben and the gang find themselves working with a group of both Green and White Martians. Season 7 * A Play Date- Hopgoblin finds himself in a play date with the Dragon Triplets, while the rest of the gang is out. * Raiders of The Lost Dragon Crystal- The Heroes discover that Grandpa Max's idol, Indiana Jones has recently been protecting the Lost Dragon Crystal by protecting it in a museum, while he was going up against the nefarious ???. And in present times, the Forever Knights are stealing the Lost Dragon Crystal. * A Nap for Ben- Having been through fights against Dr. Animo, the Forever Knights, Ssserpent, Vulkanus, Rojo and the Nuevo Circus Freaks, Ben is suddenly feeling tired, as Max decides he has to go sleep, and orders the rest of the group (including Julie) not to let any villains break into Ben's beach house to attack him, villains like Sublimino who has a hypnotized group of Ben's old enemies to ready an attack. * Hopgoblin Hops The Internet- Hopgoblin finds himself transported into the internet, where he ??? * Dragon Depression- Kyra is feeling Dragon Depression from ??? * Pokémon Tournament- Ash hasn't won any Pokémon tournaments, especially the one time when Gary drugged Charizard, and he brings his old Pokémon to help him win, but can he overcome his winning ego to think about the friends he has? * Vilgax Takes a Vacation- Vilgax ruins a vacation where Ben, Julie, Ash, Misty, Eric and Kyra are having a triple date at a snorkeling swimming trip, while he resorts to his true form to attack Ben at any moment as Ripjaws, in an old-fashioned Wile E. Coyote chasing Road Runner cartoon sequence. * The 5th Diemension- Ben, Misty, Ash, Kyra, Hopgoblin and Brock go up against a magical imp called, the Last of the Dodo birds, where he causes them mischief in the 5th Dimension. * Journey To Atlantis Part 1- Ben and the gang go underwater to discover the lost City of Atlantis, as they run into a familiar Disney face people will recognize. * Journey To Atlantis Part 2- Milo Thatch and Queen Kida make a special appearance when they discover Misty and Kyra are the ancestors to Ariel, as they have been finding an enemy who seeks the Tridents of the Five Oceans. * Rook Returns - Rook Blonko, Ben's old partner rejoins Ben, Gwendolyn and Max on their road trip, as they head into South America and encounter El Dorado. Note: Ben, Gwen, and Max do not return to Glowerhaven until Season 8, allowing characters to have more episodes. * Hopgoblin Misses Ben - Hobgoblin is in a depression state missing Ben as he is on his trip to South America. So Ash and Kyra seek to cheer him up by ??? * Junior Baseball Tournament - In a junior baseball tournament, Ash, Eric, Kyra and everyone else play ball against the Wyvercons' cheating. * WizardCon- Eric goes to WizardCon to hear new Wizard announcements, only to ??? * The Annual Dragon Meet-Up - Kyra goes to the Annual Dragon Meet-Up to meet up with her fellow Dragons, as they ??? * Ash Gone Wild! - Ash is hit on the head, he loses his memory and thinks he's a wild animal, taking off his clothes and leaving nothing but his underwear on, while Kyra, Eric, Pikachu, Misty and the others seek to make him remember his life. Season 8 * Welcome Back to Glowerhaven! - Ben, Rook, Gwen and Max have returned to Glowerhaven after their trip in South America, as they learn so much about Ash, Kyra, Eric and Hopgoblin's time without them, and while the others learn about Rook. * Rook Vs. Kyra - Rook challenges Kyra to not turn into a dragon until she learns humanity, like he does. But things get worse when Kyra's Crystal breaks as she turns into her dragon form in rage mode, and Rook knows how to cure her. * A Day at Four Flags Over Glowerhaven - On a day with four flags over Glowerhaven, they learn that each flag represents ???, the first one represents ???, the second one represents ???, the third one represents ??? and the fourth one represents ??? * Ben's Driving Test - Ben remembers back before Alien Swarm how he had to take a driving test, even in Alien Force when he accidentally breaks Kevin's car. * A Toothless Adventure - Ben goes on another time travel adventure, where he meets Hiccup Horrendous Haddock in the How to Train Your Dragon 2 events, where they fly with Toothless over Berk, along with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Valka and Gobber, but can Ben and Hiccup work together to save Berk from Vilgax and Drago Bludvist? * King's Wonderland - Rook joins Ben, Ash and Eric in a quadruple date bringing Rayona, Julie, Misty and Kyra on a date to the fair as they win prizes, go on crazy rides, and have fun. But what happens when Juggernaut wants to ruin the fun? * Babysittin' Pokémon? I Think Not! - Ash asks Ben, Rook, Eric and Hopgoblin to watch Lycanrock and his Charizard, while he and Misty go out for a little bit. But when Lycanrock goes crazy mad after getting dirty, while Charizard is getting lazy and blowing fire at people, can Ben, Rook, Eric, Hop and Pikachu handle their rage when Ash gets back? * Hopgoblin Gets Busted - Hopgoblin is accused of a crime he didn't commit, so he is ???. * ??? Part 1 - Dawn from Total Drama is revealed to be Luna Lovegood, as she brings Ben, Eric and Gwen to Hogwarts to meet Harry Potter and other classmates, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and teachers Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagle, Severus Snape and Hagrid, they also discover a magical rift in time that Dumbledore had kept a secret concerning it. * ??? Part 2 - Ben, Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny end up in past where they meet Newt Scamander, who is working with Tina and Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski, where they encounter the Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, who has teamed up with Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange in ???, can Ben and Dawn make Harry put aside his total jealousy towards Newt so they can stop both their arch enemies? * ??? Part 3 - Trying to get one last chance at stopping Grindelwald, Ben, Dawn, Harry, Newt, Hermione, Tina, Ron, Jacob, Ginny and Queenie work with the Younger version of Dumbledore in order to find a solution to stop Grindelwald, and defeat Voldemort. * ??? - While stopping at an ATM store for some money to go hiking with tents, Ben suddenly gets shot by a masked gunman, when Ben protected Max from getting shot and going to the Hospital, Max is the only one affected by the incident, as he decides to buy a revolver to put an end to the gunman, something Ben wouldn’t want. * ??? - With Ben out of the hospital recovered, he decides to have some quality with Julie over a date night, Hopgoblin on ???, Grandpa Max on fishing with him, and assist Ash and Rook in training some Pokémon, but he has to help May help Max deal with the events of the previous episode. * ??? - In order to figure out a secret concerning a girl's slumber party, which is for girls only, Ben, Rook, Eric and Hopgoblin back out, leaving Ash to crossdress as his female alter-ego, Ashley, where he finds secrets about ??? * ??? - * ??? - * ??? - Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Trivia * Although Ben's now an adult, he still acts pretty childish and still loves Sumo Slammers. * Hopgoblin is as stupider and as funnier as ever! * Kyra and Eric now have Omnitrixes! * The omnitrix now has Pokémon forms! * The events after the Robot Gwen was destroyed. And Gwen is similar to her future self while wearing Nani Pelekai's clothes. *The character designer like the original series with Chrisman's animation. *This is the first time when the alliance between Pokemon and Men of Action made together. *The show is also the first in the franchise to incorporate curse words such as "damn", "hell", etc. *Each season has an episode count of 16 episodes. *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *TBA. Transcripts Season 1 * The Adventure Begins Part 1. /Transcript * The Adventure Begins Part 2. /Transcript * Stupid Frog/Transcript * Dragon Sickness/Transcript * Alien Zits/Transcript Season 2 * Aquatic Pressure/Transcript * TBA Gallery Aliens and omnitrix forms go here. A82F0760-CE9A-4C84-96C2-A5354A2BE842.png 3B917D7A-E3BD-4F60-8EE5-0DE489AA3E15.jpeg 96F68839-07AF-4988-A7D3-575D4B135B3C.png DF92033F-692C-4A5D-81C5-FAAA6001478F.png 8B3D83AD-3A14-45B1-B54A-57089E0BADB4.png 5545C9A2-29B5-4774-A9C3-437DDB4C3E7C.png ED1FB75C-B87A-4D34-BBE5-AC78C000D6EF.png 169E8B0A-653C-487B-88D4-038534DDF14F.png 54B3E8A2-85BA-4AB9-B728-54754E510B62.png C7A161A6-FD8C-4A23-8A1C-A6A04922FC75.png 7E062378-FB62-4058-BCD6-B8B3EACEF786.png C0D8B190-7A8C-473E-B08B-495B67600D70.jpeg D4CC469E-952B-439F-9AFB-81D104FF8560.png F7EA7932-17F9-4623-9CCC-ACD38D409679.png 758B4B57-017D-4FDC-A3D9-B2DFD9AC8FB2.png CFC68998-ECFD-4AF8-BDDE-47B695B9B617.png 3CE50BE0-3D3D-4E05-8550-4F5F0CACAE9F.png 4A3655E8-369C-4FF7-8728-5055D6D088DD.jpeg A9B89F72-9EE5-49CF-AE7D-B08AD1ADCF08.png 75BA6AD0-7612-4ECA-94D5-1632753B1727.png D7F7D39E-1DE0-47C9-A2CA-5BD6E179DBB1.png 8A509829-FD58-420C-A841-3E9B3F755E88.jpeg 17C3F36E-9BE1-4C2E-B77E-9B0F7ED21C5B.png 8C6E3A73-ED1E-445F-9482-D0BF05C7F9BE.jpeg 32580EA5-2E0F-48B6-97C9-F65439BB8DF5.png E0227082-D1CF-43C4-979C-51D40A0C8ACF.png 05AF41F9-1551-4666-9ED8-FCC5A0DF1FF9.png 0C554AA5-45BF-4013-BCB4-EC23B78FFF61.png 2CD8F251-29A1-4212-9B4E-2895EBC16B3D.jpeg 2E6B555E-9469-45B2-AFCE-9E489414AA30.jpeg 6ECD3D70-2C4A-4630-AF5A-91D194632727.jpeg 7EB907F0-4443-4F96-894C-D4C93D589728.jpeg C382C974-0F6C-406A-AA97-6F9D248D51AD.jpeg C5E230D1-DBEF-4F61-8573-F91798F4A1D0.jpeg DCD6DA4F-B6D3-48FD-A751-B2854017E4A0.jpeg B8BF0A29-2823-4D08-B8FA-0F56196F6321.jpeg 8D62AA25-703B-47FF-8DF2-FB0F89F13AE1.jpeg E76A9B90-24D0-49C4-94A7-D2918229CE90.png CFC21CAF-0749-4EC2-B1F4-0E24ED7DE0C1.jpeg Category:TV Shows